A rotor drive of an open-end spinning device is known from DE 10 2006 053 734 A1. The rotor drive drives a shaft and a spinning rotor arranged on it. The shaft is part of one armature of the rotor drive and is magnetically mounted on both sides of the rotor drive. The mounting takes place by means of each of the two permanent magnet rings and one magnetic bearing coil that can be energized in a defined manner. With these elements and an inductive sensor, the axial position of the spinning rotor that is free-floating in operation is controlled. In this manner, the axial position of the shaft, and thus the spinning rotor, can be successfully determined with relative success, and adhered to. However, the radial position of the shaft and the spinning rotor thereby moves within a relatively large tolerance. However, in order to be able to spin a uniform and uninterrupted thread, the radial position of the spinning rotor is extremely important.
A radial magnetic mounting is known from WO 93/05310 A1. A shaft is arranged between pole shanks of a stator, which are surrounded by a coil. The shaft is radially centered and held by a magnetic field between the coils. The mounting and centering may be effected by means of an active control system.